Paor Parfait
by jasealz
Summary: The Dauntless Orphanage have chosen 6 boys from the Dauntless Boys Orphanage and 6 girls from the dauntless Girls Orphanage to find each other's perfect pair, organised by the Dauntless Orphanage manager-Tori. First FanFic! YAYAY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tobias' POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! I wake up to the sound of my alarm beeping. I slam my fist down to close the alarm. By now, my alarm has woken up all the boys in my dorm. Just great. Today the six of us from the Dauntless Boys Orphanage (Caleb, Uriah, Peter, Zeke, Will and I) are required to meet six of the girls from the Dauntless Girls Orphanage (Shauna, Lauren, Marlene, Christina, Beatrice and Susan).

This is an event that is held at many orphanage homes and the Dauntless Orphanage happens to be one of them. Its aim is to basically allow the dauntless boys and girls find a perfect pair so that they can move out of the orphanage. I find it as the cheesiest idea yet and I was never fond of the idea. I have no choice but to participate in this because it was part of the terms and conditions of being in this orphanage home.

I finally manage to get out of the bed and take a shower. When I come out of the shower, wearing a polo shirt and some denim jeans left on a chair with my name on it. I find five pairs of eyes staring straight at me.

"What!?" I manage to say.  
>Zeke walks up to me and grabs a hold of me.<br>"Don't just stand there, help us choose what to wear!" Zeke replies.  
>"Easy. Just wear a paper bag, its for your benefit Zeke."<br>"Ha-ha very funny. It was so funny I forgot to laugh. I am being serious here, Four."

Zeke was serious and by now, probably frustrated instead. I walk casually over to six chairs with our names on it and find Zeke's clothes. I throw them at him.  
>"Ta-da!" I joke.<br>"Oh." Zeke says and sighs. Making Zeke speechless is a pride of honor.  
>Uriah screams out with a strained face, "How come none of us, except Four here, couldn't see six chairs with our clothes and names on it?"<p>

We all laugh. I guess finding our perfect pair is getting to our heads and surprisingly we are all making an effort even Peter.

-Page break-

After all of us get dressed and groomed. Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Caleb yells. Caleb yelling left us all confused. He was usually the keep calm and collected person but I guess the tensions of today got to him pretty well.  
>"Hello, boys! Ready to find your pair?" says Tori.<p>

Tori is the Dauntless Orphanage manager for events like this. We all nod and she leads us to a room with a banquet table in the middle. We all take a seat on the table and now, we just have to wait for the girls. All of us are fidgeting and none of us has the courage to speak to each other, we are all nervous with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally decided to update. My next update will be when I get at least 5 reviews. I know, 5 reviews? So less but I am not a good writer so yeah. Enjoy! All rights go to Veronica Roth. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to Christina yelling to all of us in our dorm to get up. She did well, I'll give her that. We all get up eventually and Christina wears the hugest smile, man would ever see.

"Urgh!" I say, trying to get back to sleep. I dreaded this day and I was hoping I wasn't the only one but nooo, everyone else is basically in the world of rainbows and sunshine.

I get out of bed, somehow, and walked to take a shower. This was going to be a long day.

-Page break-

I open my closet to find a black dress with a white studded collar. This is the first dress I have and will, ever like. I grab my gold raven necklace and Christina puts it on for me. I know she has a catch to being nice to me but I didn't know what.

"Tris, Tris, Tris, Tris! Let me turn you into a model, hun. PLEASE?!" Christina is basically begging now. I decide to play her game for a little while.  
>"How about…no." I say, trying to hide my laughter.<br>"Come on! I will get on my knees? I am on my knees, now come on Tris!"  
>"Fine…." I roll my eyes. I never really liked the whole beauty and cosmetic concept, because for one thing, you can't make me pretty.<p>

Christina is basically on heaven right now. She swiftly brushes my face and applies things to my eyes. I do as she tells me because I really don't care right now. After she is done, I close my eyes and she spins my chair so that I am facing the mirror.

I open my eyes and I just sit there speechless. My reflection isn't Beatrice. It is Tris. The new Tris. I like it. Christina made me beautifully noticeable- and that is an achievement.

"THANK YOU CHRIS!" I am basically squealing.  
>She just stands there proud of her masterpiece. I run up to her and give her a bear hug. She embraces me with both arms. Today is making me all weird.<p>

-Page break-

By now, all the girls have finally finished and Tori walks into our dorm to escort us. I feel nervous like all the butterflies in my stomach world have just fluttered out. And my stomach is a pretty big world. **(A/N: Don't take that the wrong way.) **

We walk in a single file in our height order.  
>Shauna.<br>Lauren.  
>Susan.<br>Marlene.  
>Christina.<br>And finally me. It feels great to be short!(Note the sarcasm)

We finally arrive at our destination. The room was beautiful and majestic. It was a part of the orphanage, I had never seen. The banquet table was laid out perfectly, with the most organic vegetables in a basket. I was so curious in the surrounding of the area, that I didn't even notice that all eyes were on us. I shiver ran down my back. It was now or never.

**Zeke' POV**

I stand up straight when I see the girls walk in. The tension here was just unbreakable. But Phew-y. Did the room just get hot in here or what? I glace over to see all the guys reaction. I chuckle slightly to myself.

Their reactions where priceless. Caleb- like the nerd he is-just smiles crazy like a pedophile, Uriah-like the goofhead he is- has an opened mouth and wide opened eyes, Will- like the timid person he is- blushes like blood red, Peter-like the jerk he is- smirks and wolf whistles and Four-like the best friend he is- has an opened mouth.

I am surprised with Four and Uriah that no flies went in their mouths. I fidget a lot and the silence was just like an unknown tension needed to be broken immediately and luckily Tori was there to break it.


End file.
